


Walmart Karaoke

by FTinally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Lance and Keith don't hate each other when they first meet in this so OOC?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTinally/pseuds/FTinally
Summary: Lance has to take his little sister with him back to school shopping, and she's decided to entertain herself by singing Moana songs as loudly as she can while her brother shops. Good thing Keith doesn't mind Disney or little kids.





	Walmart Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! Look ma, I'm a big kid now! 
> 
> I got the idea for this while I was scrolling through Pinterest and humming Disney songs, and thought it would make a cute Klance fic, so please, enjoy!

    “Leanna, please,” Lance begged as he toted his younger sister along behind him. Of course, the one day he planned for himself, his mother needed him to babysit. Not that it was anything new; in a family of five kids life was busy and hectic, and as the oldest Lance was always being asked to help out when needed. In this case it was taking his littlest sister along with him while he did some back to school shopping. Now that he had money of his own from his summer job, Lance was more than happy to do his shopping on his own, as opposed to tagging along on the big shopping trip his mom did with the rest of the kids. The downside of this was his sister Leanna was very bored, and the four year old was entertaining herself by singing her newest favorite Disney song repeatedly. At this point they were on the third rendition of it since hitting the aisle with notebooks.

    “Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know!” Leanna sang loudly, ignoring her brother entirely. _‘Man’_ Lance thought, glancing around them awkwardly, _‘if I’m getting sick of this then the people around us must be livid. We’re going to get kicked out of here, aren’t we?’_

    “Le, inside voice, remember?” Lance tried, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Still not heading his reminders, Leanna danced down the aisle, still singing at the top of her voice. “Hey, get back here!” Lance called, chasing after her. In his haste he dropped a notebook, which he promptly stepped on, sending him flying. At the same time a figure appeared at the end of the aisle. As Lance climbed to his feet he saw a boy about his age distracting his sister from her sprint to who knows where.

    “Hey there, you like Moana?” the boy said.

    “She’s a princess!” Leanna said, jumping up and down.

    “Yeah, yeah she is. That’s a pretty song you’re singing.”

    “It’s Moana’s song! Wanna sing too?”

    “Leanna,” Lance said, hurrying over to his sister, “I’m sure this guy-”

    “Sure!” the boy said. He turned to Lance, giving a small, kind smile. “If you want to get whatever else you need here I can stand here and sing with her. Looks like maybe you could use a hand.” He nodded back at where Lance’s dropped notebook still sat.

    “Oh, uh, sure. I mean, if you really don’t mind,” Lance said, briefly getting distracted by the boy’s dark eyes. He was unfairly attractive. _‘Like a sports model’_ , Lance thought, and the boy knelt down to Leanna’s height and picked up the song where she had left off. Lance was just picking up his notebook when the boy began singing, and the sound made him drop the notebook again. He could sing, too? _‘Good with kids, inhumanly hot, this guy is so not fair!’_ Lance thought. Quickly Lance got the rest of what he needed and returned to retrieve his sister from her new singing buddy.

    “Okay, Leanna, time to move on to the next aisle,” Lance said.

    “Nooooooooo,” his sister whined. “I wanna stay wif Keef!”

    “I’m sure Keith has his own shopping to do,” Lance said gently.

    “Actually, not really,” Keith said. “I just came here because I didn’t want to be anywhere else. If you don’t mind me tagging along, I don’t mind playing sing along while you finish up.”

    “Are you sure?” Lance asked, while his sister cheered and hung off Keith’s arm.

    “Sure, as long as you don’t mind.”

    “Not at all. I have the worst time keeping this little cutie entertained on shopping trips.” As they began walking toward the next section, clothes, Lance realized that this guy Keith actually seemed to be interested in holding a conversation with him, not just helping him with his sister. He found out Keith didn’t go to his school, which was why he’d never seen him around, and instead did high school online, that he had no siblings of his own but liked kids, and that he was secretly a massive Disney fan and knew just about every Disney song ever. While Lance looked at a shirt, debating whether to buy it or not, Keith and Leanna broke into a duet of “Fixer Upper” from Frozen, with Keith somehow knowing exactly which parts Leanna wanted to sing, and which parts were his.

    “You should get it,” Keith said, standing next to Lance while Leanna performed for a rack of ties.

    “Huh?” Lance asked, looking up from the shirt.

    “You should get it, if you want it,” Keith repeated. “It’d look good on you.”

    “Oh, uh, thanks,” Lance said, smiling as he dropped the shirt into the shopping cart.

    “Keeeeeif,” Leanna complained. “You aren’t paying attention!”

    “Sorry Leanna, I was telling your brother that he looks nice in blue.”

    “That’s the only color Lance wears!” Leanna declared.

    “That’s not true!” Lance laughed.

    “Yeah it is!” Leanna retorted.

    “Well I can see why,” Keith said, speaking to Leanna but looking at Lance. “It makes his eyes look even bluer than they already do, doesn’t it?”

    “Uh-huh,” Leanna said, already bored with the conversation. Lance, on the other hand, was praying his face didn’t look as red as it felt. This guy was smooth!

    “So, anything else you need to get?” Keith asked, as if he hadn’t totally just hardcore flirted with Lance.

    “Uh, no, that’s it,” Lance said.

    “Alright, well then I guess I’ll let you get on with your day-”

    “Keeeeeif, we didn’t finish the sooooooong!” Leanna complained.

    “Guess you don’t get to leave quite yet,” Lance laughed. Keith smiled, taking Leanna’s hand on one side and putting his other hand on the shopping cart handle just next to Lance’s. Lance was very tempted to move his hand closer, but decided he would probably drive the cart into a display if he did, so he managed to restrain himself.

    While he loaded his purchases onto the checkout belt Keith and Leanna looked at the various things for sale in the checkout. Lance watched, entranced at the way Keith, who had no siblings of his own, easily entertained Leanna to the point where she had even stopped singing.

   “Alright, Leanna,” Lance said, picking up his shopping bag. “Time to say goodbye to Keith and head home.”

    “Noooooooo!” Leanna whined. “I don’t wanna! I like Keif!”

    “Keith’s gotta go do whatever else he had planned today, and you’ve gotta go get ready for soccer later.”

    “Oh yeah, soccer!” Leanna cheered. “Okay. Bye Keif!”

    “Bye, Leanna. It was nice to meet you.” Keith smile at Lance, making Lance’s heart thud against his ribs. “It was nice to meet you, too, Lance.”

    “Yeah, nice to meet you,” Lance replied. They waved goodbye, and Lance and his sister began walking home. Lifting Leanna onto his back, Lance waited at the street corner for the traffic to stop long enough for them to cross.

    “Lance!” Keith called, jogging up to them.

    “Hi Keif!” Leanna said from her brother’s back.

    “Hi Leanna,” Keith said, waving at her. “Lance, you dropped this.” Keith tucked a receipt into Lance’s shopping bag. “I figured if you needed to return something you might need it.”

    “Yeah, good call. Thanks!” traffic stopped, and Lance nodded at Keith before jogging across the street and walking his sister home. It wasn’t until Lance’s mother had brought Leanna to her soccer practice, and his other siblings to their own summer activities, that he had a chance to unpack his shopping and discover he had two receipts. One for the things he bought, and one that had “Call me?” and a number scribbled on the back. Lance smiled and picked up his cell phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
